


Two Pink Lines

by hopeduckling13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 7x02, F/M, Missing Scene, how 7x02 should have been like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeduckling13/pseuds/hopeduckling13
Summary: Missing scene in 7x02 A Pirates LifeSet a little before Emma and Killian visited Henry in the Enchanted Forest.Emma thinks, that she might be pregnant, so she takes a test and shares the results with Killian.





	Two Pink Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dmarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarie/gifts).



David: "I'm going home now. There isn't much to do today and we don't leave much later on busy days, so bye Emma, bye Killian."

The happily married couple tells him goodbye, too, and Emma smiles. Her father finally started calling Killian by his actual name instead of Hook a few weeks ago and it still makes her very happy whenever she hears it. She now knows one hundred percent, that he accepts Killian as a part of their family. That means more to Emma, than she'd admit out loud.

David: "You should go, too. I don't think that anyone will have a problem the rest of the day and if they do, they have our phone numbers."

David leaves the station with one last goodbye wave and Emma turns to Killian. They smile at each other lovingly and put their arms around each other in a loose hug, while Killian smoothly runs his hand through Emma's hair.

Killian: "Dave is right. We should head home."

Emma nods and Killian places a soft kiss on her forehead.

Killian: "I'll just quickly go to the docks to check on the Jolly."

Emma knows, that this was probably an invitation for her to join him, but she's been meaning to find a little alone time anyway, so having to finish paper work is the perfect excuse to get just that.

Emma: "Okay. I'll just finish the paper work and lock the station up. We'll see each other at home?"

A flash of sadness is visible on Killian's face for a split second, but he nods anyway. He'd never disagree with Emma – it's not smart to do so. She's extremely stubborn, so there's no changing her mind as soon as she made up her mind about something. Also, all he wants is her happiness and if being alone makes her happy right now, he'll give her some space.

Killian: "Okay. See you at home."

He leans down and kisses his wife goodbye, before leaving the station and heading towards the docks, where his ship is.

Emma watches him walk away and as soon as he's of sight, she throws the unfinished paperwork into the drawer of her desk and locks up the station, then she drives home quickly. She feels bad about lying to him, but it's better this way, so in her opinion she doesn't have another choice.

 

As soon as she gets home, she runs upstairs into the bathroom, attached to her and Killian's room. She sits on the toilet and makes three pregnancy tests magically appear in her hand. She could've bought them at Sneezy's store, which is also the only shop in town next to Mr. Gold's, but then it would only be a matter of time until the whole town knew, so that was out of the question.

She wants to tell everyone in her own time and not have the dwarfs spill her secret.

Emma pees on each of the three sticks and sets the timer on her phone to three minutes. Then she waits and the time seems to be stopping. This is exactly the opposite to when she had Henry. Those three minutes passed far too quickly since she wasn't ready for the truth.

But this time everything has changed. This time Emma is actually looking forward to the truth and she hoped with all her heart, that she is indeed pregnant.

Killian and her have been trying for a while now, but every time they took a test, it came back negative. That's also the reason Emma had to do this alone today. She doesn't want Killian to know of her suspicion since the test could once again be negative and she doesn't want him to be disappointed.

He never directly said, that he's sad about the negative tests, but Emma could see it all over his face since it always was the same expression in his eyes, that she probably had in hers. Sadness and despair.

The timer goes off and suddenly Emma is afraid to look at the results since she isn't ready for the tests to be negative again. Just as she's contemplating throwing away the test and taking another one another day, she hears the front door open and Killian calls her name.

Killian: "Emma? Are you home?"

Emma then decides to face her fears thanks to the bravery she got just by Killian being in the same house and she looks down at the tests. And finally all three of them are positive, so there's no doubt she's pregnant.

She smiles brightly and puts one of the tests into the pocket of her jeans. She instantly runs down the stairs and into Killian's arms, kissing him with a lot of passion.

Killian: "Someone seems quite happy to see me. What happened in the last thirty minutes we were apart to make you so happy? The last time you greeted me like this was the time you found your engagement ring, so what happened?"

Emma smiles with all her face at him and hugs him tightly once more.

Emma: "I'm pregnant."

She pulls out the test and gives it to him. He instantly smiles just as bright as his wife and there are happy tears in his eyes.

Killian: "I'm going to be a father?"

Emma: "No, you're going to be the best father."

Killian chuckles while shaking his head, before crushing his lips on Emma's and holding her close to him and lifting her up.

Killian: "I love you so much."

He kisses her once more before setting her back down and going down on his knees to kiss Emma's belly.

Killian: "Both of you."

Emma: "We love you, too."


End file.
